


An Inconvenient Heat

by Khione_North



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (but not really), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Quinn, And most especially Book Club, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Contraceptives, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I blame Gelato, Impregnation, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No betas we die like Ascians, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, vague plot, will write for coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khione_North/pseuds/Khione_North
Summary: G'raha had special plans for this week.  His heat, however, had very different plans.  Thank the Twelve that Khione is nothing if not adaptable, and more than happy to help her boyfriend through it.Set in my Modern AU universe, "We All Have A Hunger"
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024690
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	An Inconvenient Heat

G’raha awakens first that morning, drenched in sweat, his body aflame.

Oh…?

**_Oh_ ** .

**_Oh Twelve_ ** .

He looks over his shoulder at Khione, still asleep in a pair of short pantlettes and one of his hoodies, and it is only the tiny sliver of his rational mind that seems to actually have woken up this morning that stops him from shaking her awake so he can fuck her six ways to Ishgardian evening mass.

With a heavy groan-whimper, G’raha slips out of bed, wincing with every brush of his too-sensitive cock head against the cotton of his smalls. His knees threaten to buckle halfway to the bathing room, and he has to grip the wall to support himself long enough to make it the rest of the way.

The moment the door closes behind him, G’raha sinks down against it, tugging his boxers down. The cold bite of the tile floor against his bare ass is a welcome relief, but it’s not enough.

His heat is early.

His heat has come the same week he and his girlfriend are visiting her family in Ishgard for her name day for the third year in a row — the name day week visit, not the heat, blessedly. He’ll be lucky if the Professors North ever allow him near their daughter ever again, especially if they knew that his hand was drifting down to his rock-hard member at the mere  _ thought _ of her, of Khione. He quietly thanks Menphina for giving him the good sense to ask for their blessing **before** this week.  


It’s not like the two of them haven’t slept together — they’ve been together for three years now, and stuck together through all manner of drama. Sex was a given — and it’s certainly not like this is the first heat Khione has witnessed, but this time, G’raha feels panicked because he was planning to propose this week. 

Gritting his teeth to try to stop any noises that might wake Khione, G’raha begins to slowly pump his length, brushing his thumb over the sensitive tip every now and again. He thinks of his girlfriend, closes his eyes and pretends that it’s she who is getting him off right now. He imagines her pale, delicate hand running up and down his cock before she bends down to kitten lick at it.

Twelve damn him, it’s enough to make him come — Gods, he really is pathetic — and he can’t hold back the loud moan that escapes him.

“Raha?” Khione calls, voice laden with sleep, through the door. Fuck, he must have been hitting his back against the door and woken her up. “Raha, are you in there?”

“D-Don’t come i-in, Little Bird!” G’raha stammers, cursing his traitorous voice.

“Raha, what’s wrong? You don’t sound well. Let me in, please.”

“N-no! I’ll be ou-out in a second!”

He can almost hear her thinking, can see in his mind’s eye the way she’s no doubt staring at the door with an eyebrow cocked, arms crossed over her chest.

“Can you at least tell me what’s wrong?” she finally sighs.

G’raha takes a deep breath and pulls his boxers back up, his heat marginally cleared for a moment following his orgasm. “My-my heat came early,” he groans, sounding sheepish and ashamed.

Another few moments of silence.

“Raha, get out of the damn bathroom. At the very least, I need to take my morning tonic.”

On shaky legs, G’raha stands and opens the door, refusing to meet Khione’s gaze. She slips in past him and goes to the sink to brush her teeth and take her — now, suddenly, very important — morning tonic, and G’raha has never thought that Khione leaning slightly over a sink to frown at a zit half-hidden in her hairline to be sexier than he does right now. He purposely grabs the metal rung of the towel heating rack to shock himself into some semblance of control.

When Khione finally turns to look at him again, her expression is fond and amused, gentle, loving.

“Aren’t you glad that I insisted on getting a little studio flat of our own here in Ishgard for when we visit my parents?” she teases, walking over to remove G’raha’s hand from where it burns on the heater, and pulls him back into the bedroom.

“Now,” she says, pushing him to sit on the bed while she stands before him, “do you want me to go stay at my parents’ for the week and let you handle this on your own, or do you want me to stay?”

Oh, he does not deserve this woman who knows him well enough to give him these options, and that’s exactly why he wanted to propose this week.

G’raha remembers the first time he went into heat after they’d started dating — they hadn’t even seen each other naked, let alone had sex, and so G’raha, not wanting to scare Khione away, had asked her to spend the week with her friends. She’d obliged, but had made a point of leaving a care package with fresh food, coffee, water, tea, clean clothes, blankets, various other comfort items, and a pair of her panties every day until his heat had cleared. He knows that if he asks her to spend the week elsewhere again, she will.

But then, he thinks about the first heat he had after they’d finally consummated their relationship. It had been the first time he’d let her stay with him, and it had been  _ magical _ . All those moons of taking things slowly, of learning each other’s bodies inside and out had paid off in spades. He also knows that if he asks her to stay with him through this week, she will.

He runs his hand through his unbound hair, tugging at one of his ears in thought.

“You don’t need to look so glum, Raha,” Khione chuckles, still smiling at him in that way that makes his heart absolutely melt, and makes his cock harden painfully again. “You know I just want you to be happy and comfortable since I know that heats can be difficult.”

G’raha groans, scrubs at his face, and then looks at her. 

“I’d like you to stay,” he finally sighs. 

“Then why the long face?”

He gives another deep groan, standing, and walks over to his suitcase. He supposes that now’s as good a time as any, given the situation. He pulls a small, square box covered in dark blue velvet out of the breast pocket of his formal jacket, and turns to look at Khione.

“Well-well, I-I-I was planning t-to make this roman-romantic and sp-special,” G’raha mumbles, looking ashamed, “but I-I guess that’s not an o-option now.”

Khione watches him carefully, until she spies the box. Immediately, her eyes light up in recognition, a blush painting her cheeks. G’raha gets down on one knee, opening the box.

“I promise that I’ll do this formally and when I’m not fighting against the next wave of my heat, and I’ll make it special,” he sighs, “but, for now, Khione Agesandra North…. Will you marry me?”

Khione tackles him, laughing, crying, grinning, kissing his cheek and then his lips. 

“I would be  **_honoured_ ** , Raha.”

G’raha pulls back, his grin mirroring Khione’s, and slips the white gold ring onto her finger, before giving her a moment to admire it. He can feel his heat returning, but he wants Khione to enjoy this as much as possible.

He’d had the ring custom-made, with input from Khione’s friends, Lyna, and Kore North. The white gold band splits into three arms towards the top, studded with tiny, delicate diamonds that remind G’raha of stars. The top and bottom bands feature six small, round diamonds in a half circle with a seventh, larger pointed diamond in the middle of each row. On the middle band of the ring, sparkling like the night sky given life, sits a large, oval sapphire, gifted to G’raha by Kore and Hades — the stone had belonged to Melinoia Morrigan, Khione’s aunt and Hades’s late wife, with whom Khione had been very close.

“Raha, it’s  _ beautiful _ ,” Khione gasps, pulling him in for another kiss. “Now I’m  **definitely** staying to help you with your heat. This one, and every heat after.”

If G’raha in his heat is an animal in a cage, then Khione’s words are bolt cutters that destroy the lock. 

He’s on her in seconds, ring box tossed aside so his hands can tangle and grab in her wild, wavy curls. He tugs her head back with a deep  _ growl _ , running his nose along the exposed column of her neck and throat, scenting her.  _ Gods _ , she smells intoxicating. G’raha is almost in pain from how badly he wants to mate her  **right. now.**

Khione, bless her, does G’raha the favour of hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers to pull them down. He steps out of them without taking his focus off of her throat, where her lifeblood pulses invitingly.

“Good girl,” he purrs, sucking a mark at Khione’s collarbone. His heat begins to take over in full, and he bites hard — not as deep as a mating mark, but enough to draw blood and pull a surprised gasp from his lover — his fiancée — his mate. He takes advantage of her open mouth to slant his own over it, tangling his tongue with hers while his hands wander down to grab her ass and squeeze, possessive and hungry. 

When he’s had his fill of kissing her for the moment, he pulls back to level her with a heated, ravenous gaze. “Now, then,  _ my _ Little Bird,” he hums, grinning to show his fangs, “you’re going to get that delicious toy of yours out so you can start preparing yourself…. While you  _ suck my cock _ . Is that clear?”

Khione whimpers and nods, scurrying over to her bag to pull out her bright blue dildo and step out of her pantlettes, while G’raha stands near the bed. He watches her, smirks as she sits before him on her knees. His hands find her hair, grabbing fistfuls of sleep-mussed blue curls. Khione eyes his cock, hard and flushed and leaking small amounts of pre-cum, and licks her lips in anticipation, her own arousal soaking the air. G’raha’s nostrils flare at the scent, and he growls low in his throat.

“Good,  _ good _ , Little Mate,” he croons, tilting his head slightly like a predator assessing prey. “Go ahead and start pushing that toy in, hm? I want to hear the lovely noises you make before I fill your mouth.”

Khione smirks a little at him, then reaches down to position the upsettingly blue dildo — a fat thing of slightly above-average length but rather a lot of girth — at her entrance. With a long moan, she begins to push it in, taking it bit by bit. Push a little more in, pull out, a little more in, pull out, working it until it’s hilted inside her. Her mouth falls open slightly, her breathing a little heavy, but she looks up at G’raha and gives him another nod to go ahead.

Using Khione’s long hair as leverage, G’raha pushes his cock into her waiting mouth, gritting his teeth against the urge to bottom out. Words are difficult for him, but they’ve never needed words — they generally use them, certainly, but more for the sake of hearing each other’s voices than out of necessity. G’raha knows that if he does something Khione isn’t comfortable with, she’ll make sure he’s made aware.

He looks down at her, and growls at the sight of her beautiful lips forming a wide ‘O’ around the top third of his cock.

“Mmm…. If you’re ready for me to continue, Birdie, blink twice and start fucking yourself with that toy.”

She blinks twice in rapid succession, as commanded, and slowly,  _ slowly _ pulls the dildo out, only to thrust it back into her cunt with some force. G’raha’s mouth curls into a satisfied, purely  _ male _ smirk, and he takes that as his cue to resume pushing himself further into her mouth until the tip of his cock hits the back of her throat. Twelve bless this woman and her lack of gag reflex. He looks down at her again, waiting until she gives another two blinks.

Consent given, G’raha stops holding back. He times himself with every pull and thrust of the blue monstrosity in Khione’s hand, closing his eyes to focus on the experience; the little huffs and grunts and moans Khione makes as G’raha fucks her throat; the smell of blackcurrants and roses and snow mingling with the heady scent of sex and arousal; the taste of her blood still slightly coating his fangs from when he bit her earlier — he intends to bite her harder, to lay claim to his mate, later; and the feeling of her tongue as she swirls it around his length every time he pushes in. 

The heat rises in G’raha’s core, and judging by the increasing pitch and desperation of Khione’s noises, he knows that neither of them are going to last much longer. He stops, yanking Khione off of his cock to force her to look at him. Her hand stills, midway through thrusting the dildo into her hole, and she gives him a bewildered expression.

“I’m about to paint your throat white, Little Bird,” G’raha purrs, “and you’re going to drink down every. last. drop. And then, once you’ve had your fill, you’re going to get on the bed and come on that toy while I watch, and then after that, I’m going to breed you until you’re  _ round with my kits _ . Got it?”

He gives her a dominating, condescending smile, watching, waiting.

Khione nods enthusiastically, eyes glinting with agreement, and opens her mouth wide — the rational part of G’raha breathes a sigh of relief at that. Good. She was enjoying herself.

He wastes no time in yanking on her hair, and thrusts back into her mouth with a feral, snarling moan. His rational self goes dormant once more, and he loses himself in face fucking her. It’s not long before he finally stills, his cock throbbing and twitching, and comes, giving little thrusts through the peak of his orgasm.

Khione happily swallows it all, licking G’raha’s shaft clean before pulling off of him with a  _ Pop! _ . She takes a moment to smirk at him, ever the proud, bratty little thing, but a growl from him has her scrambling up and onto the bed.

She positions herself so G’raha can get a full view of her cunt from where he flops into a chair, and even though he’s just a few minutes post-orgasm, G’raha can already feel himself starting to get hard again at the sight.

“Well, go on then, Birdie,” he growls. “And feel free to be vocal.”

Khione chuckles and begins to fuck herself  _ hard _ , her other hand going to play with her clit. She hisses and whines with every brush of the tip of the toy against her G-spot, moans G’raha’s name like it’s a prayer, makes all sorts of pretty promises to be a good little mate for him.

When she finally comes, she keens G’raha’s name and already begins asking him for  _ more, more, more _ .

It would be rude of him to say no when she’s asked so nicely.

“Get on your stomach, Little Bird,” G’raha commands, pumping his cock to full hardness as he approaches the bed and climbs up. Khione whimpers, but obeys, scooting forward to embrace the pillows, her ass in the air and weeping slit presented to him on full display. He waits for a moment, admiring the stunning view, until his fiancée reaches back to tap the bed twice — their usual signal for ‘go ahead’ when he’s taking her from behind like this.

With a wild, vicious, ravenous snarl-growl, G’raha sheathes his cock in the inviting warmth of Khione’s cunt in a single thrust, bending over to wind his arms around her midsection and cover her body with his. Khione shrieks, her body still so,  _ so _ sensitive from her recent orgasm. G’raha remains merciless, setting a bruising pace.

“You’re going to look so beautiful when I’m done with you,  _ My Mate _ ,” he murmurs, voice low and rough and thick with lust. “I’m going to fill you with so much cum this week, that tonic of yours might as well just be water. Before you know it, you’ll be fat with my offspring. Doesn’t that sound nice?” For emphasis, he splays a hand over her stomach, making another satisfied noise when he feels the bulge of his cock there every time he thrusts in.

“ _ By the Fury _ ,” Khione moans, her velvet walls clenching tight around G’raha’s shaft, “ _ yes.  _ **_Please_ ** .”

“Please,  _ what _ , Khione? What does my cute little mate want?”

“Please breed me. I want to be a good mate.”

He chuckles darkly, speeding up his thrusts. The hand not on Khione’s stomach drifts down to play at her clit, alternating between rubbing and lightly pinching. 

“You already are a good mate, Birdie, which is why I’m going to keep you fucked and filled and happy for the rest of our lives. That ring on your finger is my promise to you, so I want you to look at it when I come in you, and plant my seed in your womb.”

Logically, even in his heated state, G’raha knows that it’s all talk — he and Khione both take contraceptive tonics to ensure nothing of the sort actually happens until they both agree that they’re ready, but this is one of their favourite kinks, this game of pretend, of imagining such a future. His heat-addled mind can’t get enough of it.

G’raha’s thrusts start becoming erratic, his pace hard and frenzied the more he whispers these filthy, wonderful promises in Khione’s ear, and his orgasm begins to build behind his navel once again. His hand at her clit speeds up, desperate to coax her release from her before he reaches his own peak. By the way she tenses beneath him, and the way her walls squeeze his cock like a vice, G’raha can tell his beloved is close as well.

“Be a good girl and come on my cock, will you?” he hums, nipping at the shell of Khione’s ear. He gives a few good, forceful thrusts to aid her along, and Khione crumples like a house of cards.

Her orgasm is wild and intense, and she screams G’raha’s name while he fucks her through it, still chasing his own. To his extreme pleasure, Khione focuses on the diamond and sapphire ring on her finger, just as commanded.

“ _ Very _ good, Little Bird. I’m going to bite you now, and claim you as my mate for life. Is that what you want?”

“Y-y-yes plea-please,” Khione whimper-moans, twitching with every brush of G’raha’s cock inside her oversensitive cunt.

G’raha snarls as he pushes aside the neck of the hoodie and bites down on the juncture of Khione’s neck and shoulder, fangs sinking deep into snow-pale skin, summoning blooms of brilliant red blood. His lover cries out, orgasming again, and it’s enough to push him over the edge. He comes, hot and hard and fast, roaring in his release. It seems to stretch on forever, and by the time G’raha finally empties himself fully into Khione’s womb, her abdomen is slightly distended from the sheer volume of it. His heat, now sated for the moment, purrs in satisfaction at that.

For a few minutes, they say nothing, both trying to regain breath and a semblance of sense. G’raha is loathe to pull out of Khione, but he does anyways, only to plug her back up with the dildo before any of his seed could escape. 

With his mind sharper from release, G’raha has the good sense to grab some towels and some water before he helps Khione out of the sweat-damp hoodie she’s been wearing. He finds one of their throw blankets and wraps his trembling fiancée in it, kissing her hairline tenderly with a grateful, loving smile.

“How are you feeling, Khione?” he asks, once more his kind and gentle self, at least until the next wave hits.

Khione gives him a mirroring smile, and pulls him to join her on the bed again. “Mmm…. Sore. A little dazed. Beyond happy.” She holds up her left hand, admiring the ring. “Glad I took my tonic — don’t forget to take yours before bed tonight.”

G’raha chuckles, pulling her into his arms to rest his chin atop her head while he, too, admires the engagement ring. “Even in the midst of my heat, I wouldn’t dare dream of skipping it,” he promises, leaning down to kiss away the blood from her shoulder. “Thank you, Kiki, for this...for everything.”

Khione hums, lacing her fingers with his. “Until the stars become shadows, Raha, I love you.”

“I love you too, until they’re forged anew.”

* * *

The week passed quickly, and G’raha’s heat blessedly ended the day before Khione’s name day. It was, he supposed, a memorable way to start their new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be the "We All Have A Hunger" update y'all needed, but it sure as heck is the one I wanted to write. Shout out to all of the lovely people [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic) for their enthusiastic support and encouragement! Come check it out if you want more awesome FFXIV fic, or are interested in writing FFXIV fic!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, feel free to DM me or leave a comment!
> 
> -Blue


End file.
